My Present (special Yongguk's day)
by Himkyu
Summary: Special Yongguk's day! Saengil chukae APPA ! Gak pake summary biar greget (?) /BangHim include/ DaeJaeJongLo / Uri BAP Yes SIR!/ #itsBYGday 3


**MY PRESENT (Special Yongguk's day)**

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other cast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N : **

#ItsBYGday !

Saengil chukae gukkie-our leader-our angel- our Tiger's appa :D

Tak disangka tahun ini adalah tahun ke 25 sejak Yongguk lahir T.T gak nyangka yah yang kita liat leader muka imut imut /?, sudah menginjak 25 tahun :)

Sebagai hadiah khusus dari Miyu, kupersembahin FF spesial YONGGUK'S birthday :D

Akan ada BangHim moment disini. Jadi intinya just not for Yongguk's birthday , but also Hime's (Himchan's fanclub) present. Karena rata rata banyak banget Babys di TL Miyu nuntut Himchan ngucapin sesuatu buat Yongguk *lol -_-

(Note : Warning krn ini YAOI ! dan bisa bikin senyum2 sendiri :P)

.

Let's ENJOY this FF ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini terjadi ketika kami merayakan ultah Bang Yongguk.

Ya...namja yang kukenal sebagai seorang leader di grup kami, sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Aku memang akan menyusulnya karena tahun lahir kami sama. Tapi apa yang ia dapat untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya, adalah hadiah ulang tahun ku juga nanti.

Aku tak percaya aku mendapatkannya sebelum hari ulang tahunku.

Saengil chukae , Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Your lovely boyfriend,

Hime~

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu present :**

**My Present**

* * *

30 March

Daehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap sebentar lalu melirik pada ranjang atapnya. Tentu saja melirik pada ranjang dimana Youngjae , sang penghuni kamar selain dirinya, berada.

"Hei bangun! Kenapa jadi aku duluan yang bangun daripada kau? Dasar pemalas." ucap Daehyun seraya memukul lemah atap ranjangnya. Seolah Youngjae akan menyadari kegiatan Daehyun itu.

Hanya suara dengkuran.

Daehyun yang tampak mengantuk kembali, mendengus kesal sikap Youngjae yang menghiraukannya dalam mimpi indahnya.

Daehyun tak mau habis pikir membangunkan si pemalas, dan hanya melengos pergi ke luar kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melirik pada ranjang di sebelahnya -ranjang zelo-. Anak berumur 18 tahun itu juga tampaknya masih sibuk dalam mimpi dan hanya menggeliat kecil memeluk gulingnya.

Daehyun berharap bukan hanya dirinya yang sudah bangun pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun memang tak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Baru saja jam menunjukkan angka 06.05, dan namja berkulit tan itu sudah tak dapat tidur nyaman kembali di ranjangnya.

Daehyun berjalan gontai hendak menuju ruang tengah. Mungkin mengisi waktu dengan menonton TV, bisa memulihkan kesadarannya.

Namun tak berapa lama, sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

#Settt #Settt

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Himchan Yongguk dan Jongup. Daehyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke kamar mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengganti arah langkahnya ke kamar tersebut.

Memang tak biasa jika Daehyun harus pergi menuju kamar 2 hyungdeul dan 1 dongsaeng nya itu. Namun hanya untuk melihat keadaan. Toh memang dia tak mau dikira sok kerajinan bangun lebih dahulu dari yang lainnya.

"Himchan hyung?" mata Daehyun yang masih berkantung tersebut, mengintip kecil dari arah sela sela pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang namja manis berpakaian kaus longgar hitam dengan celana selutut, tampak gusar dan serius melakukan sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

Himchan tampak mencoret sesuatu. Daehyun tak yakin ia sedang menulis karena lampu yang Himchan nyalakan hanya sebatas lampu belajar. Terlalu gelap karena keadaan kamar nya yang jauh dari penerangan lain. Himchan juga biasa menulis selalu di luar kamar dan dengan nyala lampu terang karena penglihatannya yang terganggu. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan?

Ingin sekali Daehyun memasuki kamar tersebut dan menegurnya. Namun ia merasa ragu, karena apa yang dilakukan Himchan adalah sesuatu yang dirahasiakan, sehingga nantinya Himchan menyembunyikan pekerjaannya tanpa Daehyun ketahui. Itulah kenapa Himchan sudah bangun pagi pagi begini, bahkan dalam keadaan gelap ia menulis, yang sungguh suatu kebetulan untuknya.

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun semakin mengernyit heran ketika Himchan tampak tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tertawa kecil juga, dan tersenyum kembali. Sempat ada pemikiran bahwa hyungnya yang satu ini belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya, namun Daehyun hanya penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Himchan secara sembunyi sembunyi tersebut.

"Hahhh... Selesai juga." Himchan melirik pada ranjangnya. Dan lagi lagi tersenyum. Entah tersenyum pada apa karena Daehyun juga tak dapat menengok arah pandangan Himchan. Pintu kamar tersebut yang hanya terbuka sedikit, tak memungkinkannya untuk memperjelas arah pandangnya.

Himchan lalu bangun dari bangkunya dan hendak keluar kamar.

#Deggg

Daehyun baru tersadar dan langsung membuat ancang ancang untuk kabur sebelum Himchan menyadarinya. Namun yang ia lakukan, justru dapat menarik perhatian Himchan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

#Ceklekk

"Hoahmmm..." Himchan mengerjab pelan kedua mata kucingnya. Sesekali merenggangkan punggung dan menguap pelan.

"Aku harus siapkan sarapan untuk para member." ucap lembut Himchan. Rupanya jiwa seorang 'ibu' sudah muncul menyambut pagi Himchan. Namja itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan ritualnya, pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

.

Sementara itu,

Daehyun yang rupanya bersembunyi di sisi pintu dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah vas besar, dapat membuatnya tak terlihat oleh Himchan. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat kehadiran Himchan sedang membelakanginya dan bergumam sendiri. Untung saja tetap tidak membuatnya menoleh dan mengetahui kehadiran Daehyun.

Sembari menghela nafas, Daehyun menoleh pintu kamar Himchan dan tertarik mencari tau dengan apa yang dilakukan Himchan tadi. Ia mengendap masuk, dan...

#Hoahmm

Sebuah suara menguap membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Ia melirik sedikit, dan sosok Yongguk Jongup. Keduanya sedang bergelung di atas ranjang mereka masing masing. Jadi yang Himchan senyumi ada di antara keduanya? Omo! Apa yang barusan dipikirkan Daehyun? -_-

Ia kembali meneruskan aksinya setelah memastikan kedua mahluk /? tersebut masih terbawa mimpi.

Dan sebuah buku yang tergeletak rapih di atas meja belajar, menjadi perhatian Daehyun.

Buku itu tergembok , dan Daehyun langsung tampak kesal.

"Aihh.. Jantungku hampir copot karena hampir ketahuan Himchan hyung. Sekarang aku malah sia sia dengan buku tergembok ini." Daehyun menelusuri setiap sudut bentuk buku tersebut. Terlihat seperti buku diary.

Merasa tak mau putus asa. Ia pun mencoba menerka kode gembok buku itu , yang hanya disediakan 4 angka.

"Tanggal lahir? Ehmm.. Terlalu mainstream. Ehmm.." Daehyun menoleh kanan kiri mencoba mencari petunjuk. Dan ketika ia menoleh pada Yongguk, sesuatu pengilhaman muncul di benaknya.

"Ah... Apa mungkin..."

#Ceklek

Dan gembok itu pun terbuka setelah Daehyun menekan angka yang pasti.

Bingo.

Daehyun tak tau bahwa pikiran 'pervert' nya , bisa membuahkan hasil juga.

Daehyun membuka lembar demi lembar buku diary Himchan. Entah karena kurang tertarik, atau ia hanya mencari tulisan yang penting penting saja.

#Sett

Tepat di lembaran tengah. Sebuah gambar terlukis di bagian kertas tersebut. Membuat Daehyun terkejut bukan main.

"Omo?! Apakah ini yang membuat Himchan hyung sibuk sendiri?"

Sebuah gambar wajah, memang tak beraturan. Haloo? Himchan memang tak terlalu pintar menggambar, eoh .-. Tapi apa yang ia gambar , tak ada pentingnya selain apa yang ia tuliskan.

'Tomorrow is your birthday. I'm so lucky if i can celebrate it with you... Just with you. Well , even though, i still dont know what present would i give to you. But my heart can stop shaking to spending a lot time with you tomorrow(in your birthday) ^^'

Dan lebih lebih mengejutkan di kalimat terakhirnya.

'Saranghaeyo, Bang Yongguk'

#Deggg

Ja..jadi...

#Hoahhmmm

Daehyun menoleh dan segera mengembalikan buku itu ke keadaan sempurna, seolah tak ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sosok Yongguk terbangun dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan penampilan acak acakan. Ia sedikit terperangah dengan kehadiran Daehyun di kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum canggung dan menggeleng pelan. Bahwa ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia berada disitu, mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasannya. Walaupun itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah ia pakai.

"A..aku disuruh Himchan hyung kemari untuk membangunkan hyung dan Jongup. Sarapan sudah siap. Eh Yongguk hyung malah bangun lebih dulu. Hehehe..."

Yongguk tak habis pikir dengan peluh dingin menetes di sepanjang kening Daehyun dan ucapan terbata batanya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Memang seperti itulah Bang Yongguk. Diam dan bertindak.

"Huftt.. Hampir saja ketauan." Daehyun melirik kembali pada buku tergembok di atas meja. Tampak mengerikan jika dilihat lagi. Namun apa yang dituliskan disana, menumbuhkan suatu niat yang -bisa dikatakan- tak wajar.

"Tampaknya mengabulkan permintaan Himchan hyung, adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk Yongguk hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo?! KAU SERIUS, JUNG DAEHYUN?!"

Youngjae berteriak keras pada Daehyun yang sedang makan di sampingnya. Remah remah snack di sudut bibir Daehyun bahkan terjatuh karena getaran suara merdu miliknya.

"Ahhh.. J-jinja? KAU INGIN MEMBUAT TELINGAKU TULI,HAH?!"

"Yee.. Mianhae." ujar Youngjae setengah menunduk. Memperlihatkan tatapan lesu yang menyesal. Daehyun tak kuasa memandanginya lebih lama. Reaksi tersebut selalu telak membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Pada akhirnya ia menoleh cepat, dan kembali sibuk dengan snack rumput lautnya dengan mata kembali tertuju pada TV.

"Ya, aku serius. Himchan hyung naksir Yongguk hyung. Awalnya aku tak percaya. Tapi karena itu ditulis di buku diary nya, tentu saja kalimatnya tak akan bercanda untuk tertulis."

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga sudah mengira dari awal bahwa Himchan ada apa apanya dengan Yongguk. Selalu ada sikap aneh ketika Yongguk perhatian pada Himchan. Dan itu selalu menganggunya jika salah satunya tak memiliki perasaan 'khusus'.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Dae?" tanya Youngjae antusias. Ini semakin menarik untuk dibahas dalam perbincangan santai mereka.

"Ehmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita comblangin mereka?"

"Jinja? Bukankah itu terlalu aneh?"

"Aneh apa?"

"Ya...bagaimana kalau Yongguk hyung tak suka Himchan hyung. Bahkan lebih parah. Ia merasa jijik dengan perasaan Himchan hyung. Karena selama ini,kan, Yongguk hyung dekat dengan Himchan hyung seperti sahabat dekat."

Daehyun mengangguk dikatakan Youngjae ada benarnya. Jika ini hanya perasaan sepihak, apalagi perasaan ini melibatkan namja dengan namja, terlalu tak wajar. Tapi niat Daehyun terlalu menggebu pada akhirnya.

"Kita coba saja dengan tidak membocorkan dulu rahasia Himchan hyung pada Yongguk hyung."

Youngjae tersenyum antusias dan ikut mengangguk bahwa ia ikut menyetujui arahan namja di sampingnya tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian...

"membocorkan rahasia apa?!"

#Deggg

Daehyun maupun Youngjae menoleh cepat kebelakang karena disana ia menemukan Jongup dan Zelo memangku kepala mereka dengan tangannya di atas punggung sofa dan memberikan tatapan sama antusiasnya dengan DaeJae lakukan. Cukup tersentak karena kehadiran mereka layaknya hantu yang tiba tiba muncul menampakkan wajah ceria mereka.

"Ka-kalian?! Sejak kapan kalian berada disa-"

"Kudengar hyungdeul sedang membahas perasaan Himchan dengan Yongguk hyung?! Apa mereka berpacaran?" Zelo memotong ucapan Daehyun dan memandang DaeJae dengan antusias + penasaran. Senyum lebarnya tak henti terbias di wajah manisnya. Jongup di sampingnya ikut ikutan layaknya bayangan si Zelo.

"Tsk... Mau tau saja ka-"

"Mereka tidak berpacaran. Lebih tepatnya 'Belum'! Jadi kita harus mencomblangkan mereka." lengos Youngjae memotong kalimat Daehyun -lagi-. Daehyun mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"YAK! Kenapa kalian memotong kalimatku eoh? Dan kau Youngjae! Kenapa kau biarkan pikiran polos mereka mengikut campurkan rencana kita?!" Daehyun seperti hendak menghakimi jalan pikiran Youngjae yang tak searah dengan niat Daehyun. Namun hal itu membuat Youngjae terkikik pelan.

"Kau tak menyuruhku untuk tak membocorkannya pada magnae line ,kan? Kau hanya menyuruhku tak membocorkannya pada Yongguk hyung!"

Daehyun pun langsung membuang muka kesal dan kembali sibuk dengan snacknya hendak menghiraukan semua ucapan Youngjae yang memojokkannya.

"Nah, apa kalian mau membantu kami? Besok adalah ulang tahun Yongguk hyung. Kita buat hadiah yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung yang juga mau berulang tahun. Bagaimana?!"

"YEEE! HADIAH! AYAYAE KAPTEN!" Jongup dan Zelo berseru riang dengan berpose layaknya hormat pada Youngjae. Sungguh menggemaskan tingkah keduanya. Youngjae ikut tersenyum riang dibuatnya.

"Nah, daehyun-ah? Pekerjaan kita akan lebih mudah, kan?" goda Youngjae pada Daehyun yang masih sibuk menghiraukan ketiganya.

"Tskk.. Terserah kalian saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 Maret

11.30 PM KST

Yongguk tampak lelah karena seharian ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di gedung TS membahas rekaman studio untuk lagu terbaru BAP. Ia lirik ke arah jam dinding dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku. Huftt... Biar kuisi dengan makan ramen saja deh."

Yongguk melangkah mendekat pada kulkas dan menelusuri keberadaan ramennya. Ritual untuk makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****FLASHBACK**

Himchan baru kembali dari kampusnya. Ia melempar tasnya dan tak luput melempar diri ke atas sofa. Ia lelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan semua ilmu yang digelutinya. Sedikit melirik pada jam dinding. Rupanya sudah jam 4 sore. Himchan menerawang pada sosok Yongguk di dalam pikirannya.

"Beberapa jam lagi, gukkie. Dan kau malah menghabiskan waktu dengan semua lirik2 lagu itu. Dasar kau..." gerutu Himchan. Ia bahkan dibuat cemburu dengan 'waktu' dan 'profesi' Yongguk yang menuntutnya untuk bekerja terus. Himchan ingin sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Yongguk. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mengingat kembali di tahun lalu, Yongguk lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunnya di dalam ruang kerjanya. Himchan seketika kesal dengan tingkah sok sibuk leader tampan itu.

"Hai, Himchan hyung."

Sosok Youngjae muncul dari arah kamarnya. Membawakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Hai, Youngjae-ah. Waeyo?" Himchan tampak menelusuri tatapan Youngjae yang sedang menyiratkan sesuatu. Bahkan senyum tersungging hendak memiliki niat, yang pasti niat tak baik -bagi Himchan.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk hyung. Ige.." Youngjae menyodorkan suatu box hitam. Himchan dibuat semakin bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja , hyung."

Himchan membukanya perlahan dan...

"Tuxedo?"

"Ya! Kau terlihat tampan jika memakainya! Bagaimana kalau hyung memakainya malam ini!"

"Hah? Malam ini? Memang ada apa Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae terkikik seolah lucu dengan ketidak sadaran Himchan pada niatnya. Sungguh aktingnya membuat Himchan semakin bertanya tanya. Tapi itu sangat mengasyikkan.

"Ada deh... Yang pasti aku punya kejutan untukmu. Jadi kau berdiam diri saja di kamar hyung malam ini ya."

Himchan melirik pada tuxedo nya lalu pada Youngjae bergantian. Sudah pasti ia belum menyadari niat Youngjae. Ini sangat mempermudah rencana yang dibuat DaeJaeJongLo.

"Ehmm.. Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

****UNFLASHBACK**

Yongguk selesai menyeduh ramennya dan sudah tergoda dengan hasil karya nya. Sungguh sederhana namun berhasil membuat perutnya tergoda menelannya. Saat hendak memakan ramennya, tiba tiba...

"Hyung?"

#Ohokk

Yongguk hampir saja tersedak dengan ramennya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan melihat Jongup sedang tersenyum antusias padanya.

"Waeyo, Jongup-ah? Belum tidur?"

"Ani! Aku belum tertarik untuk tidur."

Yongguk menyipitkan matanya dengan heran. Sosok Jongup yang tak tertarik tidur , bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dimaklumi. Jelas jelas Jongup yang paling cepat tidur jika diantara dirinya dan Himchan.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun hyung kan? Aku dan lain punya hadiah untuk hyung."

Yongguk menghentikan suapan keduanya. Merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini kemana. Kata 'hadiah' menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu, Jongup-ah?" Yongguk tersenyum karena ia merasa terharu sekaligus antusias dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Jongup menarik tangan kekar Yongguk. Menggiringnya ke suatu tempat, yang pasti ke tempat yang menjadi bagian dari rencana. Yongguk yang ditariknya , hanya bisa pasrah demi mendapatkan 'hadiah' tersebut. Walaupun masih beberapa menit lagi, tepat ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chaaa... Tutup matamu, hyung."

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?!"

"Karena ini kejutan,hyung! Ayolah!"

"Arra arra...tsk.."

Sebelumnya, Yongguk yang sampai di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri cukup tersentak dengan kehadiran si magnae yang seperti menunggunya. Ia sekarang sedang mengikat sebuah kain yang dapat menutupi mata Yongguk. Hal ini justru membuat Yongguk senyum senyum sendiri. Ini adalah rencana kejutan yang pertama kali ia dapatkan. Sampai sampai matanya ditutup begini. Ia semakin penasaran, hadiah apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku akan menuntun hyung ke dalam. Jadi jangan bersuara hyung. Atau hyung tak akan mendapatkan apa yang hyung harapkan." walaupun terdengar seperti ancaman, namun ucapan Jongup hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yongguk. Ia hanya peduli pada hadiahnya.

"satu hal lagi, hyung! Ketika kain nya Jongup hyung lepas, tetap jangan bersuara. Arra?" dan Yongguk lagi lagi mengangguk dengan arahan Zelo.

#Tap #Tap #Tap

Yongguk mencoba meraih apapun di sekitarnya agar ia dapat mengetahui arah langkahnya kemana.

#Dukk

Yongguk merasa dirinya dituntun ke kursi. Ia meraba benda di hadapannya. Sebuah meja. Ia tampak menyamankan diri di bangkunya dan mencoba mengikuti arahan JongLo untuk tetap tidak bersuara. Walaupun terdengar sayup sayup nafas seseorang ... Errr... Beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut. Yongguk belum sadar apa yang kini ia akan dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

31 Maret

00.00 AM KST

#Settt

Gelap gulita.

Padahal kain penutup mata sudah terlepas. Namun Yongguk tak dapat melihat apapun di ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada sayup sayup suara gelisah.

Yongguk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha memaklumi jika yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah gurauan dan candaan magnae line di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tunggu?

Jam berapa ini?

Sudah 12 tepatkah?

#Cklik

#Deggg

Lampu ruangan seketika hidup. Namun lampunya di set sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya samar sama menyala. Sementara alunan lagu latin yang lembut, tiba tiba terdengar. Bau wine, disadari oleh Yongguk, sudah berada di hadapannya. Di atas meja.

Dan seorang Himchan di hadapannya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan tampak malu untuk saling membuang pandangan. Keduanya tampak bingung dan salah tingkah. Apalagi Himchan ketika menyadari Yongguk sudah di hadapannya.

"H-Himchan?"

Panggilan dengan nada berat tersebut, semakin membuat Himchan salah tingkah. Ia menyalahkan diri, bahwa dirinya tampak bodoh dengan menyetujui permintaan Youngjae dan arahan Daehyun untuk berada di ruangan tersebut. Bahkan dengan memakai tuxeodo. Ini sangat memalukan.

"S-saengil chukae, Y-Yongguk-ah." Himchan dengan wajah tertunduk , dan semburat merah timbul di wajahnya, menunjuk ke arah jam dinding kamar. Tepat menunjukkan angka 00.03 , dan itu membuat Yongguk tersentak seketika.

Jadi ini hadiah ulang tahunnya?

Himchan hendak bangun dari bangkunya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yongguk. Bukan seperti ini yang harus ia berikan pada Yongguk. Pasti Yongguk akan menertawakannya.

#Grebb

Himchan terkejut ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Yongguk. Membuatnya segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkanku tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Kau belum memberiku hadiah!" ujar Yongguk dengan nada yang dibuatnya seolah kesal. Himchan semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"So-soal itu?" Himchan merogoh kantung tuxedonya, merogoh apapun di pakaiannya. Ia benar benar tak tau hadiah apa yang sudah ia siapkan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada rencana licik DaeJae yang seenaknya saja mempermainkannya. Sekarang tatapan penuh tuntutan dari Yongguk, semakin memojokkannya. Dan gerakan Himchan berangsur gelisah dibuatnya.

Yongguk tersenyum. "Hahaha... Sikapmu begini, mengingatkanku disaat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"eh?" Himchan menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Yongguk. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan di pikirannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya... Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau seperti kehilangan kesadaran. Berjalan gelisah dan menabrak apapun setelah melihatku. Awalnya aku mengira kau takut padaku. Tapi setelah itu..."

Wajah Himchan kini bersemu merah dibuatnya. Ah? Itu? Memang moment paling memalukan yang harus Himchan ingat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memang tak kuasa menahan gejolak luar biasa malu dikarenakan senyum yang indah tersungging dari bibir Yongguk, tepat tertuju pada Himchan. Saat itu, sudah selayaknya kelip kelip di mata Himchan terhias indah, saking terpesonanya.

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadari bahwa..." Yongguk kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. Membuat Himchan juga ikut kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

#Deggg

Himchan menoleh kanan kiri dengan gelisah hendak mencari sesuatu. Seolah ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Membuat Yongguk terkikik geli melihat tingkah Himchan yang menggemaskan. Himchan bahkan sampai mencari ke kolong tempat tidur, untuk mencari 'hadiah' yang diinginkan Yongguk. Ia benar benar hilang kesadaran bukan main karena pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) dari Yongguk. Mungkin akan lebih tepat menyibukkan diri agar dapat mengalihkan arah perbincangan ini kemana.

"M-Maafkan aku, Yongguk. T-tapi aku tak menemukan hadiahmu." Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Matanya tak berani memandang mata indah Yongguk.

"Jinja?" Yongguk membalasnya dengan tatapan tak yakin, dan dengan senyum miring tersungging. Himchan jadi semakin salah tingkah. Ottohkaji?!

"A-aku akan mencarikan kado untukmu." Himchan hendak beranjak keluar kamar. Namun...

#Grebb

#Cupp

.

.

.

.

Degg

.

.

.

Deggg

.

.

.

Himchan membulatkan kedua bola matanya

Bibirnya dengan bibir Yongguk...

Sudah menempel sempurna.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jilatan jilatan memabukkan bergerak di rongga mulutnya. Dan itu semakin membuat jantung Himchan berdetak tak karuan.

Ia bahkan tak sanggup memejamkan matanya karena belum sadar atas ciuman 'panas' yang Yongguk berikan padanya.

Oh tuhan... Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

#Plop

"Maafkan aku tuan... Tapi aku tak suka membiarkan waktu berhargaku habis untuk menunggumu." Yongguk menunjuk pada jam dindingnya. Tepat 00.20.

"Kau membuang 20 menit berhargaku. Jadi aku mengambil hadiahku disini, bersamamu. 20 menit saja."

Himchan mengerjab polos dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Hal ini dikarenakan ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan ia juga butuh oksigen setelah ciuman panas tadinya.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, tuan Kim?" Yongguk memainkan surai Himchan dengan nada yang menggoda. Sungguh memabukkan.

"B-baiklah, Yongguk-ah. Apa yang kau mau lakukan -disini-bersamaku-, selama 20 menit?"

Yongguk hendak berpikir. Padahal ia sudah tau betul niatnya itu. Ia hanya mencoba membuat jantung Himchan bermain semakin tak karuan.

"Cium aku selama 20 menit."

Himchan tersentak dan ia langsung kembali mendapatkan raupan dari bibir ganas Yongguk.

Selama 20 menit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twitter BAP_Himchan :

31 March 2014, 07.00 AM

Saengil chukae , BAP_Bangyongguk

Umurmu sudah menginjak 25 tahun! Huft, aku tak menyangka kau sudah setua ini :p Kkkk... Tapi aku berdoa selalu untuk kesehatanmu. Semoga kau selalu menjadi leader terbaik di BAP.

Dan menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhir untukku.

Saranghaeyo, Yonggukie~

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebuah foto selca saling merangkul satu sama lain menjadi pelengkap twitnya.

Yongguk dan Himchan.

Menjadi topik hangat di antara BABYs dan bahkan dunia KPOP.

Mereka terkejut bukan main akan semua ketikan penuh keyakinan tercantum di twit si visual BAP itu.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai tanda peresmian hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

**END!**

Tepat sekali hari ini terpublish untuk kekasih tersayang #digeplakHimchan#

Maaf kurang greget karen Miyu lagi ngantuk + Lelah banget habis rame2 di TL, langsung ngetik ini sampe malem XP

Oh ya, ucapan Himchan dalam twitternya di atas itu cuman PERANDAIAN saja ya. Jadi jangan dianggap serius :p Buat BangHim shipper, coba diandai andai, tapi jangan kebawa sampai nyata ya #plak. Walaupun pingin banget Himchan setidaknya ngucapin sesuatu untuk ultah Yongguk walaupun gak seromantis di atas -_-

Terakhir, SAENGIL CHUKAE BANG YONGGUK dan BANG YONGNAM!

Maaf Yongnam nya gak dimasukin kesini #bigbow m(_ _)m

Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan chapter WITH YOU, mohon bersabar ya. Miyu akan publish mungkin setiap sabtu/minggu. Tapi itupun kalau Miyu benar benar lagi gak sibuk sama tugas sekolah:D

(Note : mohon yang menyukai FF ini mau dengan sedia memberikan jejaknya berupa Review :) Terima kasih sudah menghargai FF Miyu berupa tidak menjadi Siders^^)

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW? #ItsBYGday**


End file.
